Towards the sun
by lucife56
Summary: La vida no es justa, la vida no es facil, menos para una hyuga. Self insertion


Titulo: Hacia el Sol

Resumen: La vida no es justa, la vida no es facil, menos para una hyuga. Self insertion

Nota de autor: inspirado en Dreaming of Sunshine de Silver Queen

.

* * *

Toda muerte es principio de una vida.

Jos Marti

* * *

.

.

.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron los gritos.

En un momento estaba tranquilamente sentada leyendo una novela mientras esperaba el bus, al siguiente alce la vista un tanto aburrida y el mundo pareció pararse. Al menos mi mundo lo hizo. Como el ciervo que se queda congelado ante los faros, así me quede yo cuando lo vi. No podría decir si sentí miedo. Simplemente me quede mirando con una fascinación extraña como se acercaba. Todo fue demasiado rápido y a la vez, ese instante, pareció durar una eternidad. No recuerdo dolor, ni siquiera el golpe o el impacto. Solo se que alguien gritaba, puede que fuera yo.

Mi siguiente memoria no es una imagen, ni un sonido, sino una sensación. La misma de esas mañanas invernales cuando puedes quedarte en la cama bajo las mantas sabiendo el frío que hace fuera. Esa calidez y seguridad remotamente familiares. No se cuanto tiempo estuve suspendida en esa reconfortante oscuridad. Aveces mi mente vagaba en una confortable somnolencia, otras me sentía algo mas despierta e inquieta. Vivía en un pequeño mundo de murmullos, movimientos y vibraciones.

Fui arrancada demasiado deprisa de él. Arrastrada y empujada fuera de mi refugio, sentí el frío cuando algo o alguien me alzo agarrándome por los tobillos. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabia que estaba ocurriendo. Era obvio que había tenido un accidente. La camioneta venia directa hacia mi, nada ni nadie hubiera podido impedirlo. Durante un tiempo pensé que aquello era la muerte. _En ese caso no es tan malo_, me dije. El frío y el dolor eran pruebas inequívocas de que no estaba muerta. ¡Oh, no! Estaba muy viva, y la idea era algo todavía mas aterrador

Incapaz de ver mas allá de formas difusas y sombras o encontrarle sentido a la situación frente a mi, intente hablar, pero de mi garganta solo salieron sonidos difusos e inarticulados que pronto se transformaron en gritos de pura angustia y terror. A mi alrededor las sombras parecían cambiar y moverse. Había voces, alguien estaba hablando, pero yo no podía entenderlos. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Que demonios ocurría?¿Que me pasaba a mi?

Alguien me cogió en brazos e intento sosegarme con murmullos tranquilizadores, en vano. Era imposible acallarme, solo cuando caía rendida por agotamiento. Todo era demasiado extraño, tan terriblemente ajeno. Tarde mucho tiempo en tan siquiera atisbar el sentido de lo que sucedía.

Nunca he sido una persona religiosa. Ni siquiera de niña. Creía tanto en los dioses como quien cree en las hadas. Para mi, tras la muerte lo mas probable es sencillamente no hubiera nada. La idea de la reencarnación era... No se, algo simplemente ligado a otras creencias. Sabia que existía en las religiones egipcia, griega o romana y también en la mayoría de religiones orientales, como el hinduismo o el budismo, pero desde luego no como algo real, al menos para mi. El darme cuenta de que yo ya no era yo, de que me hallaba en el cuerpo de un bebe de semanas y no de una mujer adulta fue... chocante, por así decirlo.

Habría sido algo emocionante si no fuera por lo extremadamente aburrida que es la vida de un niño tan pequeño. El único contacto que tenia con el mundo eran los dos adultos que me cuidaban. (Me negaba rotundamente por aquel entonces a tan siquiera pensar en ellos como _mis _padres_, _porque no lo eran). Mi rutina consistía básicamente en dormir, comer, volver a la cuna, volver a comer, la siesta, otra toma, el baño, dormir... y así sucesivamente Día. Tras. Día. Era frustrante y enojoso.

No conocía el idioma, mi vista era peor que antes sin gafas, era incapaz de ir a ningún sitio por mi misma y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba mirando al techo desde mi cuna. El verano se estaba acabando pero aun así los días eran horriblemente calurosos, pero lo peor era la picazón. Era algo constante, por todo el cuerpo, bajo la piel, era algo que no podías rascar. Si no pensaba mucho en ello remitía, pero en las largas horas en las que me no tenia nada en lo que concentrarme se volvía casi inaguantable. Así que, para que me hicieran caso, hacia lo único que podía hacer: llorar.

Debí de ser una pesadilla para mis padres y, como se me repitió muchas veces después, una desgracia para la familia. Al no encontrar ninguna explicación para tanto llanto, alarmados, me llevaron al hospital, donde me diagnosticaron hipersensibilidad al chacra. Aunque por aquel entonces no lo sabia, pertenecía a uno de los clanes nin-ja mas importantes de la villa pero con mi condición me seria imposible tomar ese camino. Ni siquiera podría activar nuestra kekkei genkai. Era algo impensable y que destrozo todas las esperanzas de mis cuidadores. Una niña perteneciente a la rama menor del clan e incapaz de usar chacra era algo inservible, inútil, carente de función y de valor a los ojos del clan.

Ignorante de todo ello, la vida siguió como siempre para mi. Aunque note cierto distanciamiento por parte de la mujer.

Cuando por fin logre ver mas allá de la punta de mis dedos me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi nueva existencia, tenia un hermano. En mi vida pasada había sido hija única y una de mis peores cualidades es soy una persona egoísta y egocéntrica. Es algo que admito y de lo que soy muy consciente, a pesar de que lo trato de corregir. No estaba muy segura de que me gustara esta nueva contingencia.

Lo de compartir mi espacio vital no era uno de mis fuertes y por la expresión del niño cuando estuvimos cara a cara el sentimiento era mutuo. Fue animosidad a primera vista. Los hermanos mayores suelen tener cierta envidia de los pequeños y yo no estaba dispuesta que un crío de un año me acaparara la atención de mis únicas fuentes de conocimiento disponibles. Así comenzó mi guerra personal con Ne-chan.

Puede que mi comportamiento y mi forma de pensar fueran infantiles, en retrospectiva no puedo menos que darme cuenta que me estaba peleando con un niño de un añito por..¿Pura cabezoneria?¿Infantilismo? Pero en el momento no lo pude evitar y aun ahora...

Todo, desde el primer día se convirtió en una competición. Para mi disgusto no era mucho reto. Debido a que era mas grande y fuerte siempre ganaba el. Y, la mujer, fuera cual fuera el objeto de disputa: desde un peluche hasta el extremo del futón donde echar la siesta, siempre se ponía de su lado. De hecho, con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que la actitud de los dos adultos hacia mi comenzó a cambiar perceptiblemente. Mientras que ella se volvía mas distante, volcándose en mi hermano, El, siempre que estaba en casa, las pasaba conmigo y con el idiota de mi hermano. Por las noche, después de cenar, solía leernos. Sentados en el suelo con Ne-chan a su lado y yo en sus brazos. Comencé a atesorar esos momentos, la única parte del día donde no estábamos peleándonos.

Poco a poco, sin que yo me diera cuenta paso de ser "el hombre" a "mi padre"en mi cabeza. Supongo que es imposible pasar tanto tiempo con una persona y no tomarle cariño, aunque nunca llegue a abrirme del todo a la mujer.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a asentarse para mi, ocurrió. Tras dos meses incluso la extraña picazón debida al chacra comenzó a remitir, no mi percepción de el, pero si la incomodidad de algo foráneo, como de un nuevo apéndice al que no estas acostumbrado. Aunque era consciente de su presencia dentro de mi y fuera, en el aire, la comida... todo, comencé a acostumbrarme a la sensación. Es como tener un segundo set de venas y arterias por las que pasa constantemente algo, una energía que puedes sentir y, si te concentras, incluso dirigir. Aunque en ese momento aun no sabia lo que era.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Acababa de cumplir los dos meses, pero lo recuerdo. Ese chacra era... Maligno. No me gusta poner etiquetas a las cosas de malo o bueno pero esa era la única forma de describirlo. Era denso, oscuro y lleno de odio. Monstruoso.

El terror que viví mientras duro el ataque a la villa fue algo que nunca antes y nunca después volví a sentir. Era un miedo sin nombre, sin cara, sin explicación, y por ello, mucho peor. Mi padre, la única presencia cálida y segura había sido una constante en mi vida no estaba y _mi madre _estaba demasiado ocupada meciendo a _Ne-chan _para ocuparse de la tullida de su hija.

Fue el primero de los horrores a los que tuve que enfrentarme en esta vida y, como con tantos otros, lo hice sola. Creo que a raíz de esa memoria empece realmente a aborrecer a _mi madre. _

Puede que no fuera justa con ella. Nunca fue deliberadamente cruel conmigo, simplemente no era tan importante para ella como su _Ne-chan. _En retrospectiva lo puedo entender y no le guardo rencor. Pero en el momento el gesto escocia.

Hasta que mi padre llego, mucho después, me saco de mi cuna y en brazos me meció a lo largo de toda la habitación no volví a sentirme segura. Recuerdo el cansancio y la preocupación reflejados en sus ojos plateados. Como siempre, en busca de consuelo agarre un mechón de su cabello. El pelo largo, normalmente oscuro y sedoso, estaba enmarañado y sucio. Sendas motas de polvo oscurecían sus mejillas y había manchas indefinidas en sus ropas, si eran de barro o de algo peor prefiero no pensarlo.

Me miro y sonrió.

- Hikai – susurro antes de besarme en la frente. Olía a humo y a algo metálico que no supe identificar.

Afortunadamente tras ese episodio la vida volvió a su curso, para bien o para mal. Llego el invierno, y con el, las lluvias. El estar encerrados en casa, el roce entre mi némesis y yo se hizo mas pronunciado. Mis primeras palabras no fueron ni papa, ni mama, ni agua, ni nada parecido.

-¡Neji-baka!- grite, exasperada, una vez cuando el idiota intento quitarme mi libro de dibujos. Tenia seis meses y por fin podía ver mas allá de un par de pasos y arrastrarme (ya que no llamaría a eso gatear) de un lado a otro así que ahora le era un poco mas difícil avasallarme. Antes de que la cosa escalara, riendo, mi padre se apresuro a poner paz cogiendo el libro y colocándose entre los dos haciendo de barrera humana a la vez que pasaba las paginas para que ambos viéramos bien las hojas.

La mayoría de los cuentos que nos contaba eran de héroes que luchaban por su clan y su villa. Los dibujos eran de individuos vestidos con quimonos y yukatas parecidos a los de mis padres. Eso y las características de la arquitectura de la casa me dieron un nuevo dato para el contexto de mi situación. Me hallaba en Japón y todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, desde la casa hasta las ropas de mis padres, era estrictamente tradicional. Por extraño que parezca nunca había ido mas allá de nuestra casa en si y el patio, y las únicas personas con las que había tenido contacto era mi pequeño núcleo familiar. Pronto eso se iba a acabar.

.

.


End file.
